Choices
by dragonlots
Summary: When Benton Quest continued to ignore her phone calls, Marari Collins Pryor left Collinsport to find out why. The answer would surprise her and nearly cost her a mortal life. AU. Crossed over with Kindred the Embraced, Kung Fu the Legend Continues and a cameo from Good Witch. Sequel to Changeling.


Choices

Dragonlots aka Dana Bell

Disclaimer. I do not own the rights to Real Adventures of Jonny Quest, Kindred the Embraced, Dark Shadows, Kung Fu the Legend Continues or Good Witch. I borrowed the characters for entertainment and practice.

Something was wrong. Marari knew it. Benton had been acting strange, more secretive than normal and Race far more protective than she'd ever seen him. What could possibly be so important or deadly or…Her imagination took over painting life and death scenarios in her mind.

To make matters worse, he wasn't accepting her phone calls, and during the time they'd known each other, he always had no matter what he'd been working on.

Enough was enough. She left Collinsport and drove for almost two hours to the Quest Compound, passing through Rockport and heading up the coast to the turnoff. As she turned onto the grounds, Marari kept telling herself her fears were groundless and it might just be Benton had made some new discovery and buried himself in his work.

She parked her four wheel drive in front of the huge two story house and tapped her fingers on the steering wheel. They'd been seeing each other, irregularly, for the past couple of years after a chance meeting during a presidential campaign fund raiser.

Her duties further complicated their relationship and on occasion, she wondered if it was worth the effort. Marari's schedule in DC assisting her cousin, Barnabas Collins, the newly elected President, tended to be chaotic, depending on what crisis had struck.

 _I hope I'm worrying about nothing._ She got out, taking the steps to the front door, hesitating yet again before ringing the bell. If the two men were in the lighthouse, they probably wouldn't hear it, but IRIS, their AI system, should have at least announced her presence.

Several minutes passed, with no answer. Marari debated on what to do. With the three Quest kids currently in college, the men tended to sleep and work odd hours.

She'd spoken with Jonny just last week, and he hadn't seemed concerned about his father and Race. "They're just busy on some new project," he'd provided, before sharing his experiences at MIT and his delight at finally being able to take Bandit back to Boston with him.

The door finally opened and Race blinked at her, his steel blue eyes taking on a troubled expression. As always he wore jeans and a red top. "What are you doing here, Marari? Thought you were in DC."

"I was. Cousin David needed some assistance and I flew back to help. Thought I'd drop in and see how you and Benton are doing." She waited, sensing he might not let her in.

"Who's that, Race?" Benton's voice drifted out.

"Marari's here," he answered.

"For heaven's sake, Race, let her in."

The white haired man stepped back and motioned her inside. She stepped past him, feeling a slight shiver crawl up her spine. He took her coat and put it in the closet.

"Benton." She gave him a smile as he joined her just inside the double door. "I probably should have called first."

"Nonsense. You're always welcome here." His brown eyes flicked in Race's direction and the other man nodded, disappearing down the hallway toward the kitchen. "This is nice surprise."

Did Benton seem more pale than usual? Marari couldn't be certain. "Have you been taking care of yourself?"

"I've had a number of sleepless nights." He took her in his arms and gave her a kiss, his lips seeming a bit cool. "Nothing to worry about," he said as he led her into the main drawing room. "How are things in DC?" He sat down on the leather couch and she joined him.

"Crazy." Her gaze traveled the familiar room with chairs, a low coffee table and a fireplace taking up part of one wall. "I don't think Barnabas knew what he had gotten himself into."

"I'm surprised the secret service isn't following you around." He reached over and took her hand. Again she noted his cold touch.

"I can take care of myself," she replied. "Are you sure you're all right?" She searched his face hoping he told her the truth.

"I'm fine."

There a few others she knew who often felt the same way. Julian and Lillie tried to stay well fed so they're skin felt warm. Barnabas explained it away as a hereditary circulation issue. "What's happened here?" she demanded, a bit frightened the direction her thoughts had taken.

"New project," he replied, giving her a warm smile. The late afternoon sun reflected off his reddish brown hair, yet she noticed the curtains had all been drawn over the two floor to ceiling windows.

"You were never a good liar, Benton." She pulled her hand out of his. "You've been like this since Jonny and Jessie left in July."

He sighed and rubbed his hands on his brown pants. She noticed he wore a matching jacket, yet his shirt collar was unbuttoned and she caught just a glimpse of his chest hair. "I wasn't prepared for how empty the house seems."

"Empty nest syndrome?" Could it really be that simple she wondered?

"First time there haven't been children here in… a long time."

She knew how close the Quest family was. No doubt, after years of adventures and peril, it might seem a bit too quiet for the two fathers. "Would help if you'd open some curtains. It's so dark in here." She rose, not missing Benton's grab for her arm.

"Marari, wait!" He got to his feet, moving swiftly after her. "Please don't."

A bit two swiftly. She hadn't even seen him move. Benton Quest blocked her path to the window. Marari stopped, her heart beating fast, her worst fear realized. "What was that mysterious trip to San Francisco about during Jonny's junior year?"

His eyes traveled to her throat, before an obvious fight for control took over and he turned away from her. "That's a private matter." He stuck his hands in his pant pockets.

"You think I don't know about the Kindred?" She played the only card she had. He faced her, a combined expression of horror, fear and concern answering her question. "Don't suppose you'd like to tell me what happened, Benton."

"How do you know about the Kindred?" he demanded.

"Julian and Lillie told me." She returned to the couch, brushing her shoulder length brown hair out of her face. "They're business partners of Barnabas's."

"Does that mean…" she watched his face as he realized what she'd inferred. "Then our president is…"

"There are many species of vampires," she told him, hating the word as much of the Kindred did. "I've met several over the years."

"How do you know I'm Kindred?" He hadn't moved. At least he wasn't blocking the door.

"They're the only species who can tolerate limited sunlight." Her golden brown eyes met his. "I've seen you out in it several times."

Benton nodded, moving to the stone fireplace, and picked up a gold framed picture of Jonny and Hadji. His hand shook slightly and she wondered if he needed to feed or if the intensity of emotions were in play. According to Lillie, Kindred not only had stronger senses, but also emotional reactions and attachments.

"Do you want to tell me what happened?" she asked quietly, not knowing if he'd answer or not.

"During an exam, my doctor found something unusual." He put the picture back on the mantle. "It turned out to be an unknown form of heart cancer and untreatable beyond possible surgery. I had maybe a few months left."

"Did that happen before or after we met?" Marari had no idea if she wanted to know the answer.

"Just after." A faint red reflected in his normally brown eyes. "The only person I told was Race after my doctor recommended a specialist in San Francisco."

She vaguely remembered the trip. He'd told her he'd had an opportunity to attend a scientific conference. Marari had been on the bus headed for the Midwest states on the final tour before the elections and busy prepping her cousin for the many appearances he'd have to make.

"Was that just a cover story?" She knew more about those than she wanted to admit. Too many secrets had to be kept safe from the American public.

"No. I had a conference I attended. I also made an appointment with the specialist." He fell silent and she decided to wait him out. He continued a bit later as if he'd never paused. "Told me the same thing my doctor had. I had only months to live." He rubbed his eyes. "My sons hadn't even graduated high school yet or started college. I would never see what they did with their lives, or if they married or if I had grandchildren."

She saw a trickle of red escape down his cheek. Kindred could cry. None of the other species had the ability.

"The specialist made one suggestion, call Julian Luna. I discovered later the doctor was Ventrue."

"Julian doesn't allow anyone to embrace a new clan member without both the person's consent and the Prince's." She'd been in Luna's house enough to know how the Prince ran his city.

"A policy I've introduced here."

"Wait a minute," she got to her feet, smoothing her dark blue skirt, her mind filling in what he hadn't said. "You're Prince?"

"The Brujah Prince was running several human trafficking rings. I challenged him and won." He looked away from her. Marari hadn't missed the pain on his face. "I had a huge mess to clean up and managed to return some of the survivors home."

Marari didn't ask what happened to the others. She'd seen too many reports on the grisly outcomes, including a group of young girls found dead in a shipping container from the Middle East and left on a US pier. It had been her job to cover the incident up and make certain all the families were notified. It still haunted her.

"The Kindred," she paused trying to frame her answer in such a way it wouldn't offend him. Damn! When had she become so adept at using this skill? "Are fortunate." Sounded lame even to her.

"Race said the same thing."

Race! She'd forgotten about him. "What happened when he found out?"

He walked across the carpeted floor and gently took both her hands. "We were guests of Julian Luna's."

Benton's presence felt different. How had she not sensed it before? Maybe she would have if she hadn't been so distracted with her cousin's campaign.

"I asked to be embraced," Benton continued. "Julian took a few days to check out what I told him before he agreed."

With a frown, she said, "That's unusual, even for Julian." Luna rarely embraced anyone personally. Next time she saw him she intended to ask him a few questions he probably wouldn't answer.

"He told me I gave him a door into the scientific community, which he has a difficult time accessing."

"That makes sense." Scientists tended not to believe in the supernatural and would argue with each other over tiny details of a theory no matter who had been correct or even if the idea was plausible.

He lifted one of her hands and gently kissed it. "Race almost killed me," he finally shared.

"What stopped him?"

"I suspect because we'd known each other for so long."

"You embraced him." She made the jump before he told her.

"He asked." Gently Benton pulled her against him and she didn't resist. "It happened on the night of the Junior Prom. All the kids were out of the house."

"They have no idea." How in the world had these two men managed to hide the change from three inquisitive, bright kids, who should have noticed any change in their fathers?

"No, they don't. We managed to keep our behavior as close to normal as possible. The only difference is that I installed a fridge in the lighthouse. I keep our blood supply there and we both have a key."

"Smart." Given they lived so far out of town, his move made sense. Saved them frequent trips into town looking for prey.

"I explained I was keeping some dangerous viruses for contract work." His comment pulled her thoughts back to their conversation.

Made even more sense. All of the Quest kids had been taught to stay away from biohazards at an early age. "You took a huge risk."

"The only one I could." He kissed her. "Since you already know about the Kindred, I'm assuming you'll keep our secret."

She felt a shiver go through him. "When did you last feed?"

His eyes changed briefly to a pale blue, before returning to his normal color. "I don't want to hurt you."

"Honestly, Benton, it's not like I haven't feed a Kindred before."

"Who?" She could hear the anger in his voice.

"If you must know Julian at least a couple of times." She dared to run her fingers through his beard. "Barnabas doesn't know and I'd appreciate it if you never said anything to him. He's overly protective."

"They never embraced you?"

"No. Julian left the option open if I ever decide I want to become Kindred."

"Huh." His eyes searched her face. "Do you have any idea what type of danger you'd be in if the conclave knew about you?"

"I'm under Julian's protection, which oddly enough seems to extend to wherever I am."

"Is your cousin going to run for re-election?"

His change of subject caught her off guard. "Being discussed, but no decision yet."

He closed his eyes and she watched his fight for control. How long had it been since he'd last fed? "Hey." He looked at her. "I'm more than willing to feed you," she reassured him.

"Really?" he breathed. Benton kissed her again, gently at first, increasing to a passion she'd suspected he had, but had never given into. His tongue teased and she opened her mouth, almost gasping at the feelings it invoked.

His embraced tightened slightly, as he released her lips, tracing a line of hot fire along her jaw and throat. She felt his mouth settle over the throbbing vein and his teeth pierce her skin, causing Marari to moan with pleasure.

Part of her brain wondered if this was why Julian had only drank from her arm. Perhaps the neck was too personal or sensual. It seemed so right for Benton to have made that choice.

She felt her body being pushed back onto the couch and his weight settling on top of her. His tongue licked her neck. It sealed the wound, as Julian had explained to her.

"You have no idea how much I want you right now," he whispered in her ear.

Actually, she did. Her whole body ached for his touch. All she wanted was for him to make love to her. "Where's your bedroom?"

With a grin, he picked her up and carried her upstairs.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Marari normally woke to streams of sunshine through her window. She blinked, wondering at the dark room, before remembering she'd fallen asleep in Benton's arms and his bed. He slept beside her and she moved carefully so not to wake him. Despite the many misleading myths about them sleeping like the dead during the day, she knew it not to be true.

"Good morning," he mumbled, reaching for her.

She pushed his hands away. "I'll be right back."

After a quick trip to the bathroom, she returned to the bed, snuggling against his nude body. His arms wrapped around her and he nibbled at her neck, causing ripples of pleasure. "Stop that," she protested.

"You enjoyed it last night," he teased.

Her eyes drifted to the clock. It was almost six AM. She needed to get back to Collinsport soon. Cousin David would be expecting her to go over the books before the cannery opened.

"I wish I could spend all day in bed with you," her tone rueful. "I however, have work to do."

His fingers brushed up her arm sending tingles all over her skin. "Can it wait?"

"No."

"Maybe I should buy the Collins Cannery." She couldn't tell if he was serious or not.

"It's the lifeblood of the town, Benton. Please leave that to the founding family."

"Whatever you want." He pulled her next to him, managing to find her lips in the darkness. "Call your cousin and tell him you'll be late." His hands moved to spots to arouse her. "I waited a long time to get you here."

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

A couple of hours later, Marari drove her car back onto the highway and up the ocean front road toward Collinsport. Her phone sat on a perch on her dashboard and she pulled off to make a quick call.

It rang a couple of times before her cousin answered. "You're late."

"Sorry, David. I ended up having to stay over at the Quests and overslept."

"Uh huh." She could tell he didn't believe it. "Then we'll go over the books tonight. Dinner is promptly at six. Don't be late."

"Fine. I'll see you then. Bye."

Her cousin hung up and she sighed. At least she'd have a few hours reprieve before going over books she already knew would be in the red. David had some hard decisions to make and he'd fight it every step of the way.

Pulling back onto the road, she tried not to think about the previous night. It had been their first night together and they'd both been a little nervous. At least they hadn't been inexperienced. Benton's wife had been killed by an enemy and hers in the line of duty.

Benton had been a patient and generous lover, bringing her to a point of pleasure she had no idea she'd been capable of. Perhaps him drinking her blood had something to do with it, until she'd discovered he could do the same during their morning love making.

She shook her head trying to control her thoughts. The road had twists and turns and she needed to concentrate. Too many drivers had gone over the edge and lost in the depths below, their bodies never recovered because the currents carried their corpses away.

A shiver went through her. She'd not spent as much time at Collinwood as her siblings had. The few times she'd visited they'd tell her about the ghost tales of long ago ancestors and the wailing of women who had plummeted over Widow's Hill. David called in all nonsense, although his expression seemed to say otherwise.

"I do not believe in ghosts," she said.

Once she got back to the cottage where she stayed on her rare visits, she'd shower, change her clothes and get ready for the dinner she really didn't want to attend. Then she'd go back to DC and bury herself in the political mayhem.

Neither option appealed to her.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Dark shrouded Collinwood like a thick cloak. Rain began to fall and Marari grabbed her umbrella and dashed to the oak front door. Thunder rolled overhead as if trying to shatter the mansion, which had stood since the seventeen hundreds.

She knocked, and waited, the sky pouring it's bounty onto the cobblestone entry. The doors opened and she ducked inside, closing her umbrella. Shedding her coat, she hung it up and turned to face her cousin David.

"At least you're on time," he grumbled. "Dinner is running a bit late." He motioned down the large entry way. "We can relax in the drawing room with a brandy."

"Mineral water would be fine or soda."

He tossed a disgusted look at her. "I know you don't approve of drinking."

"I don't have a problem with it, cousin," she retorted. "I don't drink myself." How many times had she explained she couldn't due to an extreme allergy? He never seemed to hear her.

"Whatever."

They entered the ancient room. Collins of the past stared at them from the walls and the furniture in the room probably hadn't been moved since the original mistress had placed them there. A fire blazed in the ornate carved wood surrounding it. The temperature felt pleasant, although she always felt a chill.

David poured himself a drink. "How's our president?"

"Fine. Busy. Misses home." She sat down on one of the velvet covered chairs. "Carolyn still traveling?"

He snorted and stood before the fireplace. ""If you call what she does traveling."

Marari chose not to comment on his meaning. His cousin had taken a series of lovers in almost every country she'd visited. Her current love interest was some little known count from a place no one had ever heard of.

"Dinner is served," the plain and way too quiet housekeeper, Mrs. Tyrel announced.

"About time." David finished his drink in one gulp and headed for the dining room. "Coming," he snapped at her.

She sighed. She sensed it would be a long evening.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

"I can't lay off half my work force!" David yelled. "This is our busy time of year. Catches come in daily and they need to be processed."

"Then you need to hire a temporary workforce, who understand they will only work during your busy times. You can't keep them on full time." His office sat in complete disarray. Boxes stacked in a corner, the desk covered in paper and a computer he never seemed to use.

"We're the only industry in town." He glared at her over yet another snifter of brandy.

It took all her patience to reply. "David, I understand you feel a responsibility toward the villagers. Truth is, with the Internet, many of them could develop their own cottage industries, not to mention Collinsport does get a healthy influx of tourists on their way to Bar Harbor."

"That's seasonal."

"So is fishing. During the winter, most of the boats can't travel anyway." She pushed the ledgers toward her cousin. She couldn't even convince him to keep his books on computer. He insisted on doing it the old fashioned way. "You have some hard decisions to make or do you want to sell your family heritage so you can support a town which needs to evolve and live in the twenty first century."

"You're no help at all."

"You asked for my advice and I gave it." She got up to leave. "Whether or not you decide to take it, is up to you."

He gulped down his drink and poured another, looking more sullen.

"I'm going back to DC in the morning." She got to her feet. "If you want to bankrupt the Collins family, then that is your legacy."

"Get out," he ordered.

"By your command," she replied with a mock bow.

Glass shattered on the door, the strong smelling liquor dripping down the wood. She looked at her cousin surprised by his display of temper.

"That was mature." She opened the door. "Grow up, David." Marari quickly left, knowing she should stay the night and leave early in the morning. The roads could be treacherous in the rain and even worse when it snowed.

Not wanting to deal with her cousin's mood, she opted to leave tonight. Luckily she'd put her luggage in her car. Marari intended to drive to the village and back to the main highway. Pulling out she started down the winding and narrow road, ignoring the sharp drop off with no guard rails, and trying not to think about the number of wrecks she'd heard about over the years.

Roger Collins, David's father, had met his fate by drinking too much and driving in a rage over, well, it had been hushed up so no one actually knew. Elizabeth had died in her sleep a few years later taking many family secrets with her.

Her headlights reflected off of something on the road. Marari yelped and tried to evade the obstacle. The last thing she remembered was her car teetering on the edge and the long drop to the crashing waves below.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

"Hey, Doc!" Race called.

Benton glanced up from computer console with a frown. He hadn't yet solved the glitch he'd found and resented the interruption. "What is it, Race?"

"Sorry to interrupt." Race appeared in the room with huge screens on the wall, several couches, and a row of computer consoles. "Got a call from Senator Collins. Marari didn't make it back to DC."

"What!" He got to his feet, the problem he'd been working on forgotten. "Who saw her last?"

"Her cousin David. Says she left Collinwood during a heavy rain storm."

It took a moment for the significance to register. He remembered she'd told him the roads back into town could be dangerous during rain or snow. "Has local law enforcement been notified?"

"Yeah, and they've called in search and rescue." The other man's hand rested on Benton's shoulder. "If she went over the cliff," Race paused, shaking his head. "There's little chance she survived."

Slowly he sat down, the full weight of the news hitting him. Marari had become very important to him, more than he'd willingly admit. "If she were dead, I'd know it."

Race gave him an odd look, yet didn't ask. "What do you want to do?"

"It's a couple hours until nightfall. See if you can get an update. If they haven't found her by then, we're going to join the search for her."

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

"How could have been so stupid and let her drive back in the rain!" Barnabas roared at David over the phone. His staff stared at him in complete surprise and he realized he should cleared the oval office to have this conversation. His normally dark brown eyes probably had turned red.

"I didn't realize she'd left," David whined in his ear. "She knows better. I figured she'd back to the cottage."

"What happened?" Barnabas reined in his temper. His White House staff had no idea about his vampire nature. They believed he had a sun allergy.

"We were discussing the cannery."

"Discussing?" Somehow he doubted that. He knew the state of the family business. He sat down behind his desk, well aware of its historic nature.

"Fine. Arguing. She gave me her opinion and I ignored her."

"Marari has good business sense. I thought that was why you asked her to come."

Silence.

"David," his tone warned.

"Partly."

"And the other part?"

"None of your business."

"If you endangered her life over some childish foolishness…"

"What the hell does she see in Benton Quest!" Davis exploded.

So that was it! Petty jealousy. "He's an honorable man and he loves her." He approved of the scientist and adventurer, who, like himself, were two of Maine's favorite famous sons.

"She spent the night at his house." David sounded like a spoiled child deprived of their favor toy.

"They're both adults." Much as he hated to admit it. He protected her as if she were his own and hoped the man had not taken advantage of her. "I called Dr. Quest personally to let him know she's missing."

"Like he can help," his cousin sarcastically replied.

"He has the right to know." Barnabas felt his temper rising and fought to get it under control. "I've called the sheriff and he assured me search and rescue is on their way."

"Wasn't my fault." Something in his tone told the president he'd been drinking – again.

"If she is found dead, it will be." He slammed down the phone and sat back in his chair, the duties of his office temporarily forgotten.

"Mr. President?" his chief of staff, Fox Campden asked. "What do you need me to do?"

"Get the press secretary in here."

"He's doing the current update."

"He needs to know my cousin Marari Collins Pryor is missing before some reporter finds out and blindsides him."

"Yes, sir!" The man scuttled out.

"Anything we can do, sir?" one of his advisors asked.

"Pray."

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Two hours after nightfall, Benton and Race arrived in Collinsport. They drove down the main street filled with a variety of small shops, each closed for the night. At the end stood the sheriff's office and after parking, they entered the typical small town jail.

"Hi!" They were greeted by a young dark haired man. "I'm Branden Blaisdell, one of the deputies. Can I help you?"**

"I'm Dr. Benton Quest. This is Race Bannon. How is the search for Marari Pryor going?"

"I'd been told you might come by and ask. We still haven't found her. Lot of ground to cover as we're not sure where or if her car went over the side."

"No skid marks?" Race inquired.

"Would have been washed away by the rain."

Race uttered a curse word. Benton felt as if someone stabbed him in his heart. How would they find her?

"Mind if we join the search?" Race's words cut through his whirling emotions.

"Most have quit for the night. Too dark to see and the rocks and waves are too dangerous."

"But there are some still out?" Benton pushed.

"A few. My grandfather and dad are still searching. They both have an odd sixth sense about stuff like this."

His words caught Benton off guard. "What do you mean?"

"Shaolin stuff." He shrugged. "I don't pretend to understand it."

"Thanks for your help." Race headed for the door. "Coming, Doc?"

"In a moment." He stared at the young man. "Who's your grandfather?"

"Kwai Chang."

The name sounded familiar and Benton had the feeling he'd met the man before. "Thank you."

"Just be careful."

He nodded and joined Race at the car.

"Something wrong?"

"Just trying to remember where I've heard the name Kwai Chang before."

Race frowned. "Does sound familiar."

"Let's go, Race." He got into the car.

Moments later, they were headed out of town and up the steep, curving road.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

A few cars had pulled over as close as they could get to hill bank. Race slowed and parked a couple feet away from the last one. Dr. Quest got out, taking a whiff. He knew Marari's scent and familiarity might allow him to track her.

"Any trace?" Race quietly asked.

"Faint. She's been this way recently."

"Hey, there." A man about Benton's height approached them. He wore a coat and had a hood pulled up over his dark brown hair. "I'm Peter Blaisdell."

"I'm Race Bannon. This is Dr. Benton Quest."

Rain fell lightly and Benton pulled his hood up over his head. A fog drifted in spots and he had no doubt the night chill could prove to be lethal.

"Really?" Peter's hazel eyes darted between the two men. "I've heard of you both. What brings you here?"

"I was seeing Marari," Benton answered. "Her cousin called to let us know she'd gone missing."

Peter's face held sympathy. "I understand how hard it is to lose someone you love."

His words caused Benton to feel a deep pain stabbing into his heart, similar to what he'd felt when Rachelle died.

"You found her then?" Race said, before he could ask.

"No, and we might not." He motioned for them to follow. Cautiously he approached the drop off. "Most of the road leading down from the house is like this."

Below Benton could hear the surf crashing against the cliffs. His vampire vision took over, seeing the sharp rocks below and how high the waves splashed when they hit.

"If her car went over, we have no idea where." Peter glanced over as an older man joined him. "We've been doing a systematic search from Collinwood."

Sniffing again, Benton started up the road, stopping when he lost Marari's scent.

"What is he doing?" he heard Peter ask.

"Let him be, Peter," an older man replied, dressed in a plastic rain coat. "He searches with his heart, which may lead us to her."

"You say crazy things, Pop."

"Do not call me Pop."

Their exchange clicked in Benton's mind and the rejoined the other men. "You were at a temple in California."

The older man with the wispy gray hair, cocked his head to one side. "You are Dr. Benton Quest."

"And you are Kwai Chang Caine."

Race started and Benton wondered why.

"I am known simply as Kwai Chang."

"This is your son Peter." He frowned. "I'd heard a rumor a few years back you'd both been killed. Something about a house burning down in Middleton?"

"You can't tell anyone," Peter warned. "We're dead and for the safety of my family, we need to stay that way."

"We know all about keeping secrets." Benton reassured him as he caught her scent again, yet couldn't tell from which direction it came. The wind kept shifting.

"Your secret is safe with us," Race promised. "Has the entire area been searched?"

"Boats will be brought in tomorrow to see if we can find her car." Peter shook his head. "With any luck, that may tell us what happened."

"We need to find out." Benton kept his voice firm, even while he felt like his heart shattered. "She's important to the president. To me." He glanced around noting the absence of news vans. "I'm surprised the media isn't here yet."

"We've been lucky." Peter sounded relieved. "Makes it easier for us to search."

Kwai Chang's eyes, the same shade as his son's, glanced between Benton and Race. He nodded as if some question had been answered. "Cassie will be concerned about us, Peter. We have been out here for several hours."

"She knows we're searching for someone and isn't expecting us back any time soon."

Her soft scent wafted past him again. Benton turned in the direction it came from, following it a few feet up the road. His paused at the edge carefully kneeling down as he took a deep breath. "She's alive."

"You sure, Benton?" Race rested on one knee beside him, rain plastering his white hair to his head.

"I'm sure."

"I'll grab the ropes. I may be able to repel down."

"I should go."

"No." Race's tone left no room for argument. He moved away.

"What's going on?" He heard Peter ask.

"We may have found her," Race replied, his tone brisk.

"It's too dark to see anything."

"Didn't stop you from trying."

Moments later Race appeared beside Benton and began to set up a system to climb down. Peter helped, making sure the knots and harness were secure. In curt short sentences his long-time friend gave instructions. "Got it?"

Peter and his father nodded.

"I should go after her," Benton offered.

"No, Benton." Race shook his head. "This is my job."

His friend pushed over the slippery side and disappeared into the darkness.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

His shoes slipped on the wet, slick rock and Race had a difficult time keeping his balance. Granted he'd been trained to repel and had, in the past, used the training to save all their lives. Slowly he descended, wondering how Dr. Quest had even caught her scent. All he could smell was cold salt brine.

His eyes caught a slight movement and he yanked on the rope to stop the slack. Inching across the cliff, he found a soaked woman crammed on a narrow ledge. As he approached she shuddered and he could hear her heart slowing. If he didn't reach her in the next few minutes, she'd die.

"Marari," he called.

Weakly her head lifted, staring at him. He doubted she could see him.

"Marari, its Race."

Her body went slack. "Damn!" He listened for her heart and breathed a sigh of relief when he could still it beat.

Finally reaching the ledge, he carefully gathered her up, holding her tightly and yanked on the rope twice, trying to hold it and the woman at the same time. It seemed to take forever to reach the top and while they moved her heart kept slowing.

He reached the top and Benton pulled Marari from him, while the others got Race back onto the road. As he watched a blanket got put over her. He saw the pain in the Doc's eyes and knew he sensed the same thing. The woman he loved was dying.

"Nearest hospital is in Ellsworth," Peter supplied.

"She won't make it that long," Dr. Quest answered.

Race kneeled beside him, keeping his voice low enough human ears couldn't hear. "She told you she'd been offered the choice."

"She hasn't chosen. As Prince I can't break my own rules."

"You know her well. What would she choose?"

Benton closed his eyes. "I don't know, Race."

"You two need to get moving," Peter prompted.

"Peter," Kwai Chang interceded. "Even I cannot save her life. Give them this moment."

The younger man nodded, sadness reflecting on his face.

Dr. Quest lifted her and headed for the car. "Let's go, Race."

"Coming, Doc." He turned to the two men. "Thanks for your help."

Peter nodded. "Let us know if you need anything."

"We will."

Driving away he looked into the rearview mirror and saw the sorrow on their faces. If this reached the media before Dr. Quest made the decision, it could go very badly and the media would have a frenzy, which might destroy one of the oldest families in Maine.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

"Stop the car, Race," Dr. Quest said from the back seat.

He could hear Marari's slowing heart beat and knew it wouldn't be long. He pulled over on the highway, thankful there wasn't much traffic. "What are you going to do?"

"I'd feel better about this if," he stopped.

"You have a choice, Doc. Embrace her or she dies." Race knew how hard the decision could be and how it could all backfire on the Prince leading to a challenge and maybe Dr. Quest's demise.

"Benton," Marari breathed.

Her voice surprised Race. He had no idea she'd regained consciousness.

"Right here, my love." The pain in the Doc's voice shook Race and he worked at not interrupting what could be their final moments together.

Weakly she nodded and whispered, "Do it."

With a groan, Benton lifted her and buried his teeth in her throat. At the critical point, he stopped, using his long nail to slit a vein and forced her to drink from his arm. After a few swallows, she relaxed against him and the change began.

"Let's go home, Race."

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Benton placed Marari on his bed, after getting her out of wet clothes, drying her off, and putting one of his shirts on her. He covered her completely, knowing despite his actions, she'd be cold soon. It was part of the process. She'd probably wake up in pain and he headed downstairs to reinforce his himself with blood. He'd need to feed her.

"She should be left alone?" Race asked when he reached the kitchen.

"Marari should be all right for a little while yet." He glanced up in surprise at the glass of blood resting on the marble counter top waiting for him.

"You're going to need that." Race drained his and placed it in the dishwasher.

"I came very close to losing her." He couldn't keep the pain out of his voice.

"You got lucky, my friend." He paused. "She'll make a good partner."

"Her cousin is going to want her back in DC." Benton cringed. "The president has no idea we found her."

"I'll call him, Benton."

"Call Luna first. Let him know what happened and how much of the truth we can tell the president."

Race frowned.

"Marari said something I haven't had time to confirm."

"All right." He pointed to the glass. "Drink that. You're going to need it."

He smiled ruefully. "You're worse than having a mother."

"And you're a willful child who doesn't always take care of himself."

Race moved toward the door. "I'll make the calls and check back with you."

"Thanks, Race." The other man stopped. "For rescuing her and for being willing to help out."

"We're family, Doc." Race left him.

Picking up the glass, Benton drained the contents, putting his the same place Race had and returned upstairs.

He found Marari curled into a ball, moaning in pain. Benton sat on the bed beside her. "First hunger." Opening a vein, he offered his arm. "Drink."

Her eyes looked up at him and he nodded, giving her a reassuring smile. "Drink, my love."

He felt her lips close over the wound and he sucked a quick breath at the sensation filling him, a mix of pleasure and pain. When she finished, she closed it and lay back on the bed.

"Does Barnabas know?" Her eyes held a troubled look.

"Race volunteered to call Julian and your cousin."

"Barnabas is going to be furious."

"You wouldn't have lived. Would he have preferred that?"

"Probably." She sat up, unbuttoning his shirt, and running her fingers over his chest.

"Sure you want to start this."

Her smile was seductive. "Oh, yes."

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

"We are happy to report," the press secretary stood in front of the White House logo imprinted on a blue background, a grin on his face. "That Marari Collins Pryor has been found and is recovering from her injuries. She will not be returning to the White House as special advisor to the president. Instead, she has opted to remain in Collinsport and thanks everyone for their well wishes. Next item,"

Barnabas and Julian stood in the hallway listening. Both men returned to the president's private office after the announcement.

"She isn't returning to Collinsport," Barnabas said as he sat down in a chair. He wore a tailored suit and his dark hair neatly combed, looking every inch the leader of the free world.

"No." Julian glanced out the window between the curtains. "Marari is staying with Dr. Quest. They're in love." His suit had been tailored as well accenting his Italian roots.

Barnabas leaned forward, putting his face into his hands. "I've lost my one connection to my past and my hope for my future."

"She's your descendant isn't she?"

"The only one I had close. Granted she has siblings, but they have scattered and decided they don't want to be associated with the Collins at all."

"You haven't really lost her."

"She's lost her human life."

"Marari is Kindred, my friend." Julian laid a hand on Barnabas's shoulder. "She chose. You need to honor that."

He nodded and straightened, shaking off his moment of emotional weakness. "And soon to be a Kindred Princess."

Julian chuckled. "It isn't often the Kindred marry."

"They invited me."

"Received my invitation as well. Lillie and Laura will be attending."

"Now that the mess Lucard caused has been cleared up." He hadn't forgotten the bounty the vampire had placed on Peter Caine and his family nor his attempted takeover of the ruling council. "Perhaps we can move on with our agenda."

"We have a human to thank for that." Julian sat down.

"A dangerous one." One day they'd have to deal with Kermit Griffon.

"He's being watched and knows that he is."

The president changed the subject. "When do you return home?"

"In a few hours." Julian smiled. "Be happy for her, Barnabas."

"I will try."

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Marari stood on the cliffs and listened to the oceans' roar. The sound would forever remind her how close she'd come to mortal death. If she hadn't been found, she would have perished on the ledge, her fate forever unknown to those who loved her.

She felt arms go around her waist and she leaned back against Benton's chest. They stood in the fading light as night took over.

"Did you call Jonny and Hadji?"

"They're both going to try to make it for the wedding."

"I look forward to seeing them again. Part me already considers them my sons."

He kissed her cheek. "You are so beautiful."

With a smile she turned in his arms, reaching up to kiss him. He groaned, picking her up and carrying her back to the house.

As the pair passed Race, he grinned and winked at them before ducking out the door.

"Where's he going?" she asked.

"Probably to meet Trish."

"She's his Kindred lover."

"Yes." He put her on the bed, pulling off his shoes and joining her.

Race had told her about the changeling who they'd tried to help. The woman had made a choice and Benton had decided not to declare a blood hunt. She hoped the decision did not come back to haunt him as prince.

Marari kissed her soon to be husband, knowing that whatever the future held, they would face it together.

Author's note: This story happens after Changeling and it is not uncommon for me to write AU's of my own stories.

Marari Collins Pryor made her first appearance in Say Goodbye to Yesterday and Always Comes Back to Haunt Us.

**If curious why the Caines are in Collinsport, please read Family and Loss, and the chapters of Family and Secrets and Laura's Choice. There will eventually be a third called Family and Shadows.


End file.
